


A Touch Darker

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: All rolled up into one fic, F/F, Praise Kink, Shadow tentacles, Turalyon Murder, Void Monster!Azshara, monster fucking, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Alleria had only grown more accustomed to the Void’s behavior as time wore on. From the voice that mocked her every hour of every day, to the one that attempted to seduce her into the control of the Void Lords. But they all had remained just as such, voices, with no effect on the physical world.Until today it would seem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short, self indulgent piece for Jawli. because perhaps that void monster azshara/alleria doodle hit me with inspiration :)

Alleria had only grown more accustomed to the Void’s behavior as time wore on. From the voice that mocked her every hour of every day to the one that attempted to seduce her into the control of the Void Lords. But they all had remained just as such, voices, with no effect on the physical world.

Until today it would seem.

It started with the occasional whisper in her ear but grew stronger and stronger. Until she would feel a hand tracing down her spine when there was no one around and a shadow lingered on the edges of her vision. Always keeping itself out of sight.

“You are a mockery to the Light, Alleria! I cannot allow you to stand with us if you will not renounce the Void!”

Then this entity seemed to curl a hand around her throat, whisper in the softest voice and tell her to see it done. To end this game with a single blow, that she had the power to do so - she need only take it.

“If you do not cease with your incessant prattling...I swear by the blood of my kin, I will kill you, Turalyon.” She snapped.

Without another word, Alleria rushed from the room and down into the halls of Stormwind Keep. Praying to whatever gods left that would listen to her to keep that paladin far away from her at the moment.

She stood in the hall, staring out the windows at the far end. One breath after another, she forced it into her lungs. Attempting to quell the rage that built up within her chest.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that shadow which had been haunting the edge of her vision all day.

“Awfully rude to stare, my sweet ranger.” A dark voice purred against her ear.

Suddenly, she found herself face to face with a woman. No, this was no woman. The entity was formed entirely of shadows, tendrils of darkness flowed back from its head and five blood red eyes peered at her.  Alleria nearly stumbled back, forcing herself back against the wall for support. Her eyes were blown wide as the creature loomed closer to her, seemingly pulled closer by the threads of Void magic that connected them.

“Who...who are you?” She stammered out, trying to regain some composure.

“Some call me a Monster. Most, a Vile Corruption. Or filth to be purged from this world, that has been the choice name for a few souls.”

They made a motion with their hand and sighed dramatically, resting their chin against their palm. “Alas I have been called many names in all my time, but…”

The shadowy figure smiled then, red eyes gleamed with mischief as her other hand reached out to cup the Ranger’s chin. Alleria found she had no willpower to resist the touch that this mysterious being was gracing her with.

“The only name you need concern yourself with is Azshara. I am your...protector, in a sense.”

Alleria narrowed her eyes, glancing at the shadows that connected them. That seeped into her very skin. “You are born of darkness and of the Void, how can I trust you?”

“Ah yes this conundrum, see that would be your darkness and void, my dear. I am only what you wish me to be.” Azshara drawled, releasing her chin.

“What is it that you want with me, exactly?”

The shadow tilted her head, coiling herself around the Ranger’s arm as she pushed off from the wall. “I want nothing from you, I am here because…”

She lifted a hand to Alleria’s chest, shadowed fingers brushing across the mail armor adorning her breast. “You desire something from me, and I am here to fulfill that desire.”

Confusion crossed over the ranger’s expression. Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head. “I never asked for anything from the Void - or from you.”

“No? Perhaps the words ‘I swear by the blood of my kin, I will kill you’ mean something to you? Rather bold I must say for one such as yourself.”

Alleria stopped, “I...I said that to Turalyon, just now, I wanted to…”

“Wanted to what? Maim him? Kill him? Whatever it is you want to do, I can give you the power to do so. You need only to ask it of me, I told you.”

Glancing down the hall, Alleria shook her head. “We should not speak in such open spaces. Last thing I need is the Alliance thinking I have gone completely mad.”

Azshara snickered in her ear. “My darling, you have.”

She shuffled through the halls with the shadow hanging off of her shoulder. Alleria grit her teeth as she felt her companion trailing her fingers idly across her skin, occasionally hearing her hum pleasantly. It felt as though she was under inspection.

Gods, she would give anything to be dealing with the voices instead. They at the very least could not pester her quite like this.

“Would you quit it back there?”

A soft chuckle rolled off of Azshara’s tongue. “Hit a nerve did I? Or is it that you have never been touched so sweetly?”

Alleria narrowed her eyes. “Just shut it until we get back to my quarters.”

“Ooh? Your quarters? My, and you haven’t even taken me out to dinner first.”

The elf frowned, pinching the bridge of her nose as they rounded the corner of the hall. Azshara of course did not stop with her gentle touches, snickering to herself every time she felt Alleria shivering.

_“Gods help me.”_

Her room was just at the end of the hallway, she just had to make it there without interruption and then she could figure out how to deal with Azshara. But Alleria found she had spoken way too soon as Turalyon circled the corner of the hall ahead, face drawn back sternly.

“Alleria, we need to tal-” He began as soon as he registered who was walking down the hallway towards him.

She brushed past him, pushing forward to her door. “I am not at all interested, thought I have made that more than clear during the meeting.”

He whirled around and caught her arm, shaking his head. “You don’t just get to brush me off like that, Alleria. You _threatened_ my life, that is not you. It’s all this dark magic.”

“Ooh, drama, how delightful.” Azshara teased from where she propped herself against Alleria’s shoulder, just beaming at the paladin. Knowing full well he could not see her.

“Again, bold of you to assume that you know me any longer. Now kindly get your hands off of me.” She snapped, tugging herself free of him.

Turalyon opened his mouth, but had barely gotten another word out before Alleria promptly turned and opened the door to her quarters. She slammed it shut behind her and clicked the lock into place, leaning back against the doorway.

“Well isn’t he a charming fellow.” Azshara quipped, disgust evident in her tone.

Alleria waited for the loud knocking that usually came after one of their arguments. When it didn’t come for once, she let out a derisive snort. “You could say that again.”

The ranger stood tall and pushed off from the door, turning to walk towards the table that was tucked against the wall nearest to the large windows. As she sat down, the shadows stretched across the table and she found Azshara hovering in the other seat directly across from her.

“I imagine you have many questions for me, but before I answer any of them…”

Azshara waved a shadowed hand and a chessboard appeared on the table between them, pieces set perfectly in place. She smiled proudly at her creation. “How about a quick game, my dear?”

Alleria narrowed her eyes. “Chess? Really?”

“What? Can Void Entities not enjoy a simple game of chess? You wound me, Lady Alleria.” She feigned offense, but the grin on her lips told all.

The ranger rolled her eyes and looked down towards the game board. “At least you know my name.”

A shadowy hand reached across the table to graze her chin, tilting her head up away from the chess game. “I could never forget it, but I much rather use the pet names, _my darling.”_

Heat flushed Alleria’s cheeks with the softest pink hue. She cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the game board. “Let’s just play, _Azshara._ ”

Several moves across the board later and Azshara had Alleria’s pieces pinned in the corner with no way out. The ranger half growled as the shadow reached across the table to shift her queen into position, grinning ear to ear.

“Checkmate. Better luck next time.” Azshara teased, bringing her hand up to poke the end of Alleria’s nose.

“You’re cheating, you are _absolutely_ cheating.”

A gasp came from Azshara, but that smug grin of hers wasn’t going anywhere. “Now, I resent that comment. How dare you think I would ever be so dishonorable as to cheat at a game of _chess.”_

Alleria huffed, leaning back into her chair. “I don’t believe you.”

“And you shouldn’t. In this case at least. Reading your mind is always a delight, my dear. I knew what you intended to do before even you did.”

She rose from the table and her shadow followed. Her voice strained as she could only seem to glare at her own feet. “Am I really that easy to read? Anyone could paint me as a fool, or break me in a matter of moments.”

“Am I really so weak, Azshara?”

There was silence for a time, nothing but the sound of the city outside her window. Even the ever talkative entity had been brought speechless before the question.

Suddenly she felt herself tugged across the room, guided by Azshara until she found herself staring into the grand mirror in the far corner. Her shadow hovered behind her, red eyes regarded her with a narrow expression.

Now it truly felt as if she was truly being judged.

“I never want to hear you say those words again, am I clear?” Azshara warned, her voice losing its playful tones in trade for something far more firm than Alleria had expected. A tone that told her that the shadow would take no argument.

The ranger opened her mouth to speak but Azshara shook her head and continued. “You are a warrior, you were built for battle. But you cannot hold yourself to the impossible. You are still mortal, you can bleed and die just as any other - that is your weakness.”

She curled a shadowed arm up, gently taking ahold of Alleria’s chin in her hand. Her red eyes flickered from the mirror to stare at the woman in her hold before returning to the mirror.

“But I can make you strong. Stronger than ever before, it is within my power.”

As she cooed to Alleria, darkness seeped from her hand and onto the elf’s chin. Inch by inch, flesh formed to shadow, creeping up along her cheek until Azshara felt the ranger resisting internally.

She was afraid, it could be sensed so prominently then. It was impossible to miss.

“You have nothing to fear from me. I will not deliver to the Lords of the Void, nor will I ever deceive you. I am here, only to offer you the power to make them pay for what they have done.”

The darkness resumed its advance as the fear faded. It creeped up Alleria’s face more and more until it finally reached her eye. A soft gasp fell from her lips as the eye shifted from the bright arcane blue color to the same blood red hue as Azshara’s own.

“Men will cower before you, armies shall kneel at your advance…”

Slowly, the entire right side of the ranger’s face fell to the shadowy touch. Yet Azshara could only smile and watch. “I will shield you from all harm, I shall be your companion until the very end. You can rule the world, my dear, you need only place your trust in me.”

The ranger turned her head to stare upon the entity which hovered at her side, nodding in agreement. The one blue eye and pale skin that remained were a stark contrast against the darkness that covered the right side.

“We will make them pay? You promise?”

Azshara leaned closer then, her hands moving to cradle Alleria’s face and she smiled down upon her. “I promise. We will make them all pay…”

She kissed her then, holding her with such a care it was as if Azshara was certain she would break beneath her touch. Their kiss sealed that promise, a vow that would never be broken. Together they would see it done.

They took a breath, lingering apart from one and other. Azshara brushed what few strands of blond hair remained out of her ranger’s face, admiring the shadows that closed in across her expression.

“I will make you so much more, Alleria Windrunner. You need only say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azshara is not the naga queen, just simply the void monster who corrupting alleria with them gay feelings


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azshara promised Alleria that she would have vengeance, promised that Turalyon would pay for his sins ten times over. The Alliance would fail her, but not the Void - not Azshara. By Dawn's Rise, High Exarch Turalyon would fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more void monster shenanigans that I am not apologizing for. :))))))))) get ready for more turalyon murder

“I am sorry Alleria, truly. But it is out of my hands, I cannot detain High Exarch Turalyon without the evidence. Nor can I afford to lose the support of him and the Lightforged during this war.”

Next to her, Azshara growled. “That child, he cannot do this! After everything you just told him, you have the scars! How is that not evidence enough?”

Alleria reached a hand up to her shoulder to place upon the shadowed hand that Anduin could not see. Feeling as a firm grip encircled her own.

“I should kill him where he stands, he would dare disrespect you like this!"

Alleria barely registered the words as felt her world spin, a creeping numbness settled deep in her bones. The sickening pit of anxiety in her stomach grew ever stronger. Azshara seemed to sense her weariness, she freed her hands and rubbed at tense muscles.

“Stay with me, darling. I have you, I will always have you.” Azshara drawled, glaring over the ranger’s shoulder at the young king.

Snapping back to the moment, Alleria shook her head in disbelief. This could not be happening, Anduin could not be saying these things. Why after everything she had shared with him would he still side with a man so vile and cruel?

 _“Men. They protect their own.”_ Azshara spat, pressing her head to the side of Alleria’s.

“So that’s it then? You are going to allow him to get away with what he did? He betrayed me, Anduin. He had me imprisoned for years, let his Naaru toy with my head - and you will do nothing!?”

Anduin let out a heavy sigh. There was a sadness that reached his eyes as he placed a hand firmly upon her shoulder, covering her own. “I truly am sorry, Lady Windrunner, but that is my final word. I do not like it and I do not make it lightly, but I have no other choice. Perhaps when the war is done...”

The ranger backed away from the table in shock. Briskly, she pushed away from the King’s touch. A wave of nausea overtook her body and she nearly stumbled. “You always have a choice, you simply just too afraid to make the right one. To hell with you and your war.”

Azshara curled herself protectively across Alleria’s shoulders, her hands traced soothing circles across her skin. A part of her wished to speak as the elf stormed through the halls of the keep, to think of anything that could even begin to comfort the pain she was undoubtedly feeling.

But instead, the shadow chose to wait. Azshara lingered in silence upon the shoulder of her charge, watching the agony contort her form. She waited until they had crossed the threshold into Alleria’s quarters and the heavy oak door slammed shut behind them. Then when the ranger’s knees buckled and she crumpled to the stones with a broken sob, she swooped in to pick her up.

“They...they let him get away with what he’s done. They have...all b-betrayed me. I-I can’t stop him now, I am too w-weak.”

The darkness from Azshara’s form blanketed the ranger in shadows as if warding her from further harm. Alleria’s broken sobs rose to fill the void that her words left behind. If she had possessed a heart, the shadow entity was certain it would have broken just hearing her cry like this.

“Shh, shhh...You are far from weak, especially not when compared to that foul _, treacherous man._ There will be retribution for his sins, he will pay for everything he has done to you tenfold. ”

As Azshara cooed to Alleria, her shadowed fingers ran through threads of sunlight-colored hair. She struggled to bite back the rage that flared up with her chest, yet with every moment that Alleria was left sobbing in her arms - Azshara found it becoming a nigh impossible task.

Turalyon had left irreversible scars upon Alleria’s soul, ones that would be with her until the very end of her days. They were scars that the shadow was more than eager to return in kind.

“He will not hurt you ever again, I _swear_ this to you. I promise you he is going to pay. So much in fact, that his suffering will be spoken of for years to come.”

Alleria whimpered into her hold. “Y-you promise…? You will not betray me, not as they did r-right?”

She felt Alleria pull back from her embrace until their eyes met, her face cradled between the shadow’s hands. The heartbreak and betrayal were so clear upon her face, it filled Azshara with determination and a need to see Turalyon’s blood spilled upon the streets of Stormwind.

Azshara shook her head, hands stroking along Alleria’s jaw. “Never, my dear. No instead I will keep my promise to you. Within this hour, High Exarch Turalyon will die. Are you ready for your revenge?”

There was a glimmer of something that sparked through the ranger’s eyes, a flicker of doubt that did not dare persist. Her expression steeled and she nodded, slowly rising from the floor. Her shadow pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“Then let the hunt begin, Lady Alleria. We shall make him pay.”

* * *

It took no time for her to track him down. He reeked of the Light and his magic drew her to him like he was always destined to die by her hand. Alleria’s fingers flexed on Thas’dorah’s string, drawn back taut as she aimed at the man from the shadows.

Turalyon stood alone on the far eastern edge of the Stormwind docks. His face turned out towards the sea, so blissfully unaware that she crept in the shadows behind him. Shielded by a series of crates and barrels.

“Just graze him. Catch his attention, then you know what to do from there.” Azshara drawled into her ear.

Alleria exhaled and released. Her arrow soared forward through the air silently, catching the paladin unaware and striking exactly where she had intended - grazing his cheek and piercing itself into the post next to his head.

He yelped in surprise, whirling around and clutching at his bleeding skin. His eyes searched the shadows where she hid.

“A-Alleria? Is that...you?” He demanded, calling out into the night.

Slinking forward from the darkness cast onto the pathway but the crates, Alleria allowed the powers that the Void granted her to flare up. Every inch of her body was thrumming with the flow of raw, uncontrolled power.

Shadowed hands found her neck, cupping gently around it. Alleria hummed as Azshara’s lips pressed to her ear once again with a wicked grin, whispering ever so sweetly. “I promised you that you would have your vengeance, my darling. The time has come.”

At her words, Alleria’s eyes faded to a dark crimson hue. Azshara turned to stare at the shock on Turalyon’s face. The man had his blade drawn now and yet still backed up onto the dock. Spite filled her and with a wave of her hand, she dispelled the illusion that kept him from seeing her shadowy form.

She took no small delight in seeing his panic as she whispered to Alleria once again. “Now is the time to take it, leave him as nothing more than a stain upon the ground and a ghost of a memory to this world. Let us tear him limb from limb.”

He stopped then, preparing to hold his ground on this dock as Azshara melded into her skin once more. With a wave of his hand, he blessed his blade with the Light’s glow and raised it towards Alleria. “Do not make me do this, let go of her, you foul demon!”

Alleria kept walking forward, the wisps of black and red magic coiled around her fingers. A charging spell resting upon the tip of her tongue as she closed the distance between them, step after step. His end was drawing closer and closer, the ranger just wanted to savor the torment.

But he did the unexpected and swung his blade at her. She sidestepped just in time, the tip of his blade grazed her cheek just as her arrow had done to his own. Everything froze in an instant, the crashing of the waves on shore was all that filled the night’s silence.

Her hand lifted to her cheek, feeling it wet with her own blood. Alleria felt the hate burn even hotter within her veins, the simple warmth of blood on her flesh was like adding accelerant to the flames.

“That was a mistake.”

Darkness shot forth from her hands like a bolt of lightning and pierced straight through his great sword, shattering the blade in a burst of magic. Shards of metal scattered across the dock and into the sea. The Light’s glow faded from them, leaving Turalyon alone. Completely at the mercy of the darkness all around him.

Turalyon stumbled back onto the dock, unwittingly trapping himself between the ocean and Alleria. Panic spread across his face as he realized all too quickly that he had no hope for escape, and no one would defend him.

“Alleria, please. I know you’re upset but...murder is not the way! The Alliance won’t forgive you for this if you cross this threshold.”

She sneered as the shadows spread across her body. “The Alliance will not ever know. Nothing will be left of you for them to find.”

Her red eyes flared to life, burning with a menacing hatred as her tattoos ran dark red. The shadows rolled from her in waves. Akin to thick curling wisps of black smoke, they poured onto the docks at her feet and spread out towards like some form of tentacles.

“Look at what you are becoming, what that demon has turned you into! Do not let the Void tear us apart like this.” He pleaded, taking another slow step back. Edging himself closer and closer to the end of the dock.

“The void didn’t tear us apart Turalyon! _YOU did._ I needed you to protect me and you weren’t there. I begged and screamed for you to save me, I _loved_ you and you fucking betrayed me.”

She snarled as the shadows twisted and two more arms sprouted from her torso, razor sharp claws protruded from the tips of her fingers. Still, the darkness advanced, up over her chest and shoulders. Until her head was the only thing left uncorrupted, aside from those deep red eyes.

“Alleria...please. I _beg_ you. Look at yourself, look at what you are becoming! Please, see reason and let us forget this ever happened!”

 _“ENOUGH!_ Face your death with some courage, you bastard!” She shouted, using her new found strength to heave one of the carts that sat on the dock towards the paladin. Just narrowly sending it straight into his face before he ducked out of the way.

Turalyon pushed himself back up and nearly fell back over. Five blood red eyes pierced into his very soul, not a trace of Alleria was left except for the crimson marks where her tattoos should have been.

“Light preserve me...Alleria? What is…”

“I am afraid Alleria is no longer here, for the time being. But fret not little paladin, she is watching just below the surface.” Azshara spoke, taking a moment to appreciate being in full form once more.

He shook his head and dared to step towards her. “Let her go, demon! She has nothing to do with this, you are cruel to seduce her to the Void’s wicked ways.”

The entity laughed, creeping forward across the dock. “Oh, you poor fool. She has everything to do with this current situation. Alleria Windrunner chose her side, and I am simply here to fulfill her request.”

“You lie! She would never want this, not like this.”

Azshara lunged forward with a hiss and wrapped her hands around Turalyon’s throat, slamming him down into the dock. “Do I truly lie? Alleria has done nothing but pray for your death, or getting the chance to kill you herself. She lays awake at night and dreams of it.”

Turalyon struggled against her hold, swinging his fist at her. Steel grazed her lip but she remained unphased, he was nothing against her power in its fullest form.

“Y-you’re...a monster!”

She snickered and lifted him up into the air until his feet could not hope to touch the ground. “Was I the one that locked her away when she begged for salvation? Did I brand her a traitor and outcast to everyone she loved, simply because she did not believe as I did?”

He gasped for air, his hands trying to fight the shadowed hands around his neck. But Azshara just simply squeezed tighter and tighter, relishing in his torment.

“You should not bother wasting what little breath you have left on lies, she is not yours anymore. After tonight, once your blood seeps into the very sea - Alleria will be free from the torments you laid to bear on her soul.”

With a laugh, she released the man and watched him collapse. Hands immediately flying to his throat as he struggled to pull air into his lungs. Azshara breezed forward towards where he lay upon the dock and hummed.

“You preyed upon a vulnerable woman all those years ago, you manipulated your way into her life. Today? _I tear you out of it.”_

He lifted his head and a split second later, Azshara struck with all the fury she could muster. Tendrils of shadows shot outwards like spears, they pierced flesh and armor alike. Blood sputtered forth from Turalyon’s lips and he struggled desperately against his end.

“All-alleria...please...”

“You deserve every second of this, every single moment of pain. I could have you on the cusp of death for a thousand years and it would never be as much as you truly deserve to suffer.”

Her words seemed to egg him on then, determined to face this demon. Ever the unbroken one, Turalyon just barely managed to force himself to his feet with the spears of darkness impaling his body at that very moment. His hands shook as he grasped at them in an attempt to free himself, his eyes burned with anger.

“You foul d-demon...the Li-light...comes. I-it will...have he-her. Wh-what was...l-lost will be r-returned.”

Azshara let out a loud echoing laugh, spreading her arms wide before the raging sea and the black night. “I invite the Light to come and face me! Show me the strength of the holy power that you worship, coward!”

Then just as they both knew - no Light came to his rescue, even in his darkest moment.

“It would seem that it has abandoned you, High Exarch. You, its most devoted of servants and you are just tossed aside like the worthless scum that you are.”

Dispelling the spears impaled through him, Azshara watched as Turalyon collapsed to the dock. Blood seeped from his wounds and between the cracks in the wood, _seeping into the ocean._ Just as she had said it would be.

There was no greater joy than seeing him bleed for his crimes.

“You lost something far more precious than any treasure the day you betrayed Alleria Windrunner, High Exarch. Today, you lose the life you wasted on the Light.”

When the darkness shot forward this time, Azshara moved with it as one unstoppable force. Her arms wrapped around his limbs, tendrils coiled themselves around his torso. With her brutal strength, she shattered bones and constricted the man. She held him on the edge of death until his throat ran dry and his voice gave out.

“This is how she felt when your paladin’s ripped her peace away. When she needed you most and you weren’t there. This is her pain, and you will know nothing but this suffering in your final moments.” Azshara snarled, ravenous with hatred.

Still, it was not enough, it would not be so until he was dead and his body was scattered in pieces to be fed to the fish within the bay. Her claws and fangs tore his body limb from limb to do just that, relishing how the ocean swallowed his remains - never to be seen again.

With nothing left of the man to make suffer and beg, Azshara forced the Void energies back into Alleria’s mortal form. Fleshed returned to the places that darkness had overtaken, fading from her body entirely.

“Come back to me now, my ranger. Your body is yours once again.”

Azshara clung to her arm, watching as Alleria’s eyes faded back to their azure hue. Her body trembling with such a surge of raw power.

“I promised you vengeance, Turalyon now lies dead and scattered to sea. It is done and you are free of his torments.”

Alleria swayed on unsteady feet as she returned to the reality of the moment. She looked to the blood that the sea had yet to wash away and nearly smiled. A sick sense of satisfaction overcame her and she felt her shadow laughing against her neck.

“How do you feel? Guilty now or?”

Alleria took a deep breath. “No, never. I just feel…alive. It is an odd sensation, especially given what we just...”

Coiling back around to hover in front of her, Azshara propped her head against her hand and smirked. “It was the power trip, wasn’t it? To feel like you could crush this whole city without remorse.”

 _“Yes.”_ She caught herself when she found herself wanting to add ‘I want more’ to the end of that.

Suddenly, Azshara brushed her thumb against Alleria’s chin. Eyes narrowed. “You are bleeding, he must have caught your lip while we were forming together.”

“Oh, I had not realized. I didn’t even feel anything. I am sorry, let me clear-”

Before she could even finish her thought, Azshara’s hands came up to cradle her face.

“Don’t.” Was all she stated.

Then Azshara kissed her. The shadow entity kissed her with such desperation it felt like they were both coming apart. Everything about it was rough, charged by a surge of emotions and an intensity of power that neither could halt. The metallic tang of blood hit Alleria’s tongue and she found herself grasping at the shadows, craving even more.

Until Alleria remembered her need for air, how her lungs screamed for it. She was forced to tilt her head away and nearly moaned into Azshara’s lips, it had felt just like the power trip. Physical sensations overwhelmed and consumed every inch.

“I…”

Azshara could only flash that all too familiar mischievous grin at the ranger. She slowly licked at her own lips and purred softly. _"Oh, the fun we are going to have together, Lady Windrunner."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLLLLLLLLL YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azshara had given Alleria a taste of the power she commanded, all that boundless magic at the tips of her fingers. She was shown the darkness, and so to that very same darkness she surrendered herself completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to write the nsfw, i HAD to. none of y'all were gonna write the shadow monster fucking shenanigans, i simply had to deliver

“Allerrriaaa...wake up, my dear.”

The ranger grumbled in frustration. Her fingers coiled tighter around the heavy furs that covered her, hiding under their warmth. She could feel Azshara’s eyes on her, but she just squeezed her own shut.

“No.”

Azshara lingered in the air above her, smiling wide. Poor Alleria was expended from their night of bringing a certain unnamed paladin to justice for his crimes. But the world demanded she woke from her rest, well rather - _Azshara did._

Shadowed fingers reached out to gently poke at her face. “Come now, my sleeping beauty. You cannot linger in bed all day.”

Alleria let out a huff and tried to ignore her prattling, swatting at the air. “Fuck off.”

Azshara let out a laugh. “Now where would the fun in that be. Wake up and perhaps I shall even reward you.”

When Alleria did not stir again even with the promise of a reward, the shadow just rolled her eyes. Still exhausted enough that she had drifted back off to sleep so quickly. Azshara leaned down and treated her skin with a tender kiss, tendrils of darkness seeping out from her body to push away the heavy furs that covered the ranger.

“Wake up, my darling."

Alleria hummed pleasantly, allowing the darkness to blanket over her. The soft, shadowy touches pulled her from the depths of sleep. Her eyes fluttered open only to be greeted with the sweetest of kisses, melding into the shadows that embraced her.

Their chaste morning kisses would have turned into something more had Azshara not leaned away from Alleria’s lips. The ranger followed after her, eyes closed and lips still parted as she sought out another kiss.

“Mmm, so very eager, my sweet but patience.” Azshara pressed a thumb to her chin, stopping her advance.

Alleria opened her eyes and narrowed her gaze at the shadow which hovered over her. She reached up, curling her fingers through the wisps of darkness. “You woke me, Azshara. Please, do not tease me.”

Suddenly the ranger felt hands taking hold of her thighs, spreading her further apart. Azshara pressed herself closer, lips and fangs grazed along the curve of her jaw towards her ear.

“Tease you? You do not understand the meaning of that word, my dear. I could drive you to the very brink of madness with my touch if I wished it. Until you feel like your body is coming apart at the seams from the need to fall apart.” Azshara husked against her skin.

Alleria whimpered when another hand came up to tease along the curve of her throat, squeezing with just enough grip to send a delightful jolt down the length of her spine. She felt her body melting more and more into Azshara’s grasp.

“I could fuck you until all you can think of is me, until all you feel is the shadows on your skin.” Azshara let her hand fall from her neck, lips shifting downwards to replace where her hand had been.

The ranger tilted her head back to expose more of her neck to Azshara’s doting kisses, feeling her purr in delight. The tendrils of darkness and shadowed hands dragged across her skin, everything ached with such a need.

“You cannot deny your heart’s desire, Alleria. I can feel what you feel, let me sate that need. Put yourself in my hands, trust me with every piece of you.” Azshara purred against her skin.

As fangs grazed the delicate curve of her throat, the ranger found she no longer had the strength to resist Azshara’s advance. Alleria wanted her, wanted her to claim every inch of her body. She craved the shadow of her touch, and so to those very same shadows, she surrendered herself completely.

A low moan fell from her lips as she melted into the entity’s touch. “Have me, please Azshara. I’m... _yours._ ”

At her words, Azshara moved up and captured her in a searing kiss. She could taste the need on her tongue, her willingness. That sweet, sweet surrender that made the shadow growl with delight.

“I can give you…everything. I can be…all that you ever need.” Azshara whispered between their kisses.

The power that Azshara’s hands commanded thrummed between them just as it had on the docks. Tendrils of darkness traced over every inch of her skin, tangling around her limbs further and leaving her bare to the monster hovering over her.

“I want to hear you, little ranger. I want you _screaming_ _for me._ ”

Alleria whimpered, the shadows toyed with her, touching, teasing every inch _._ Dancing across her thighs like a lover’s caress, _but so much better._

“Azshara...fuck, _please_.”

She barely had time to process it as shadowed hands and tendrils freed her from the constraints of her clothing. Azshara’s touch had energy seeping through her veins. It was addicting in the way it consumed her every thought and breath. Alleria wanted nothing more than to drown in it.

Smoke-like wisps of darkness encircled her breasts. Lightly they tugged and teased, just enough that it had the ranger arching up into the touch - so desperate for more. Each toyed with the piercings, gently pulling on the gleaming barbells until Alleria let out a low keening whine.

Azshara smirked, pressing a kiss to the valley between her breasts. “How adorable, I wonder how long you’ve had these.”

“Gods, that feels magnificent.” Alleria groaned, watching the tendrils continue to tease the piercings.

“Oh, you have felt nothing yet.”

Shadows encircled her thighs then, spreading them further apart. Alleria gasped as it traced the lines of hardened muscles, bucking her hips up into its touch. But it pressed down, slowing her and yet continuing its path until it reached the patch of blonde curls between her thighs.

Azshara let out a soft purr. “My, my, what do we have here?”

The tendril curled downwards, gliding across her slit. Alleria made a low, throaty noise as it teased her entrance with the most delicate of touches. Azshara let out a pleased hum when she found the slick warmth that waited for her touch and hers alone.

The ranger wanted to hold onto her dark lover, but her hands passed through the smoke-like shadows and left her gripping helplessly at the sheets beneath. The tentacle worked slow, languid circles around her clit and had her hips canting up off of the mattress.

“That’s it, my pretty thing. I want to see you tearing at the sheets.”

Azshara was everywhere, her touch commanded a power both raw and primal. Alleria opened her mouth to beg, to plead for the entity to end this and just fuck her already. But her desperation was all too known, and her lover was not about to leave her displeased.

“Shh, I have you. Don’t rush it, my beautiful ranger. I promise I shall tend to that ache in due time, driving you completely mad will just wait for another evening.” Lips pressed against her forehead for a brief moment.

Alleria opened her eyes to find five crimson eyes gazing right back at her. She just couldn’t bring herself to look away from Azshara, beautiful and magnificent in her own right. Especially not when the tendril of darkness inside of her began to move.

Azshara wanted to watch the pleasure contort across her expression, to see it overwhelm and consume her. But slowly, the tendril set its pace and it was more than enough to get her accustomed to such a powerful feeling. It was then that Alleria realized that the shadows were neither hot nor cold. All they brought was a sensation, overwhelming and all consuming. It had her hips shaking every time she rolled up into the tendrils thrusts.

“M-more.”

Azshara flashed her fangs in a wry grin. “As you wish.”

A second tendril joined the first, both of them worked inside her. How blissfully they stroked and stretched Alleria to her limit, she clawed at the sheets beneath her and let out a stuttering cry. Her hips arched, unrestrained, up off of the mattress.

“That’s it, my beauty. You take me so well, Alleria, you are so very _lovely_ like this.”

Fangs grazed the pretty curve of her throat, right where her pulse thundered beneath her soft skin. Shadowed hands found hers and their fingers locked together, Azshara held her arms firmly down against the bed.

Over and over, she brought the ranger right to the very edge of that peak until her touches would ebb away for a time. Then she would bite and kiss her way across Alleria’s neck, marking her for entirely possessive reasons.

“I th-thought...you said no teasing.” Alleria breathed out, trying to suppress yet another needy whine as Azshara’s tendrils slowed to a stop. Leaving her so filled but with so little movement.

”You cannot blame me for having a bit of fun. I do so love the noises you make for me.”

Azshara nipped particularly hard then, chuckling. “But you are so impatient, my dear. Though, I suppose if you are really so desperate…I cannot deny you that which you desire most.”

Fangs grazed along her shoulder as another tendril traveled downwards, working against her clit in tandem with the ones buried inside her. Pleasure, like sparks of fire, shot down along her spine and pooled in the pit of her stomach.

Alleria bit her lip and gasped. “Azshara, f-fuck...I’m _right_ there.”

“I feel it, my dear.” Azshara drawled against her shoulder, smiling all too proudly.

Of course, she could feel it. How Alleria tightened around the shapeless shadows that pleasured her, how her body and chest heaved with sensations that had never been so powerful. Breaths came quick and frantic, unrestrained like the rolling of her hips.  

She was right on the very edge and this time, Azshara would not take it away from her.

“Come for me, Alleria. Come undone and scream my name, I want everyone to know who you makes you feel these things.”

At her command, Alleria teetered over that edge with a low, keening cry. The name she cried out fell from her lips like the sweetest prayer, a plea for salvation. Her hips arched up into the shadow’s waiting embrace, her fingers tore the sheets that she held in tight fists.

“ _Magnificent._ Now, again. I know you can.” Azshara praised.

Azshara guided her through every blissful second, bringing right to the edge once again. Her tendrils curled and stroked without tiring, they drew out her orgasm until the ranger could stand no more. Her hands moving to grasp at shadows.

Her body collapsing back into the furs with a staggered gasp when she was finally released. Her knuckles still clenched onto the tattering fragments of the sheets, skin painted with a pale color from the pressure with which she held them. She was so numb that barely felt as the tendrils withdrew from her body, freeing her from the overwhelming touch.

Slowly, Alleria felt the ringing in her head fade. The stars behind her eyelids fell away as she finally found the strength to open them once more, but that comforting, lazy numbness lingered in her bones.

“My, you sound utterly divine when you come for me.” Azshara drawled, gracing her face with the sweetest of kisses.

Alleria let out a laugh, still without the breath to speak properly. She reached up to graze her hand against the shadow’s face. Her fingertips finally gliding across a darkness that she could touch, no longer just pass through.

They lingered like that, the darkness drifted across the ranger’s skin just like a lover’s caress. Soothing the harsh marks from shadowy claws and fangs, circling and embracing her in a tender hold.

“For...a being made of shadows, you ce-certainly are affectionate.” Alleria finally breathed out, pressing herself further into the touch.

Azshara hummed. “Aftercare is not a concept that is lost upon me, my dear. Now sit still and let me tend to you, we went and made quite the mess.”

Alleria did as she was told, let herself be pampered. For all her darkness, Azshara knew just how to tend to a living soul. Water, towels and the softest of kisses graced to the marked and bruised skin.

“You were...intense, also we are going to need to replace these sheets.”

Mischief shone bright in Azshara’s eyes. “We can worry about the sheets later, you didn’t _completely_ ruin them."

“As for my intensity, you are not the only one who has gotten addicted to how the other makes you feel, I perhaps...just have less control. In all my years, no charge of mine has made my powers feel so raw and visceral. So alive.” A shadowed hand came up to rest upon the ranger’s face and she couldn’t help but lean further into it.

Alleria’s ears flattened against her head as a blush rose to dust her cheek in a faint pink hue at her words. Not something she would expect from a being such as Azshara. But she smiled nonetheless.

“Careful, keep talking like that and one just may start to believe that somewhere in all that shadow is a heart full of love, Azshara.”

“Oh, please. I know kindness and affection only for you. My rage and wrath is reserved for those who dare cross you.”

Azshara brushed the strands of blonde hair stuck to Alleria’s skin from her face and smiled. Her fingers moving to trace the tattoo over her eye slowly. “Now, you should rest properly. I will try _not_ to bother you unless absolutely necessary.”

“Why do I feel like that means you intend on bothering me?” Alleria quipped, curling back up under the furs.

“Who knows? Perhaps I wish to hear you tell me to fuck off again, my dear.”

Alleria rolled her eyes and melted into the warmth of her bed, sighing at the way Azshara lingered against her. Shadowy claws gently brushing through her hair, humming in the softest tone to lull the ranger into a blissful sleep.

With a final kiss pressed to her head, Azshara murmured. “I told you we were going to have some fun together, Alleria Windrunner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes fucking the shadow entity which helped you murder your ex is Valid !


End file.
